The present invention relates to a steel laminate gasket with positioning device for easily and exactly mounting the gasket onto an engine block when assembled.
In the past, steel plates constituting a steel laminate gasket are respectively provided with positioning holes therein. Generally, two positioning holes are formed on the gasket. The diameter of the positioning holes on the steel plate and the distance between the two positioning holes on the steel plate must be exactly the same on all steel plates.
Although the positioning holes are formed on the steel plates as exactly as possible, when the steel plates are stacked for assembly, the positioning holes may not align exactly. Sometimes, the positioning holes of the gasket may not be completely placed onto positioning members formed on the engine block. This is because although great accuracy is required in forming the positioning holes on the steel plate in regard to the diameter of the positioning holes and the distance between positioning holes, it is very difficult to form the accurate positioning holes on all steel plates and small error occurs.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a steel laminate gasket with a positioning device, which obviates the drawbacks of the conventional gasket.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a steel laminate gasket as stated above, wherein the structure of positioning holes of the gasket is simplified.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a steel laminate gasket as stated above, wherein the positioning holes can be easily formed onto the steel plates.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a steel laminate gasket as stated above, wherein the gasket can be economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.